


This Fire Burns Higher

by FeelsForBreakfast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'd say i regret writing this but i don't, whoops 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know why he's in a coffee shop with Cora Hale but he thinks he wants to kiss her. </p><p>(I accidentally wrote 1k of coffee shop fluff, banter, and overall cuteness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fire Burns Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY I DID THIS BUT I SHIP THIS SHIP AND THERE'S NO FIC SO I DID A THING IDK WHEN IT'S SET ITS JUST FLUFF I WRITE ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION WHAT AM I DOING HERE

Stiles doesn’t know why he asked her to come with him, and he doesn’t know why she agreed, but somehow they’ve ended up walking through the afternoon sunlight towards the tiny little coffee shop on the corner. She’s got her coat pulled up high and her shoulders pulled higher and she looks irritated and pink cheeked and he maybe wants to pull one of her hands out of her pocket and hold it. 

“Not sure why I agreed to this.” She says, kicking a few orange leaves across the sidewalk, but Stiles thinks its more of an act than anything else at this point.

“Probably because Derek is moody and broody and Peter is moody and crazy and I’m doing you an enormous favor by saving you.” Stiles replies, giving her a smile as he rubs his arms through his flannel. He should have put his winter coat on, but he’s not really ready for summer to be over yet and he really looks quite dashing in blue and green plaid. 

“Oh you’re saving me now?” She says, raising her eyebrows as high as they go.

“I’m a prince. I have a noble steed and armor and everything.” Stiles says, holding the door open for her even as she rolls her eyes.

“Chivalry isn’t dead after all.” She says with more snark that Stiles thinks is quite necessary considering he holds doors for both dudes and damsels. “Also, you don’t have a noble steed, you have a jeep.”

“Scott is the noble steed.” Stiles deadpans as they head up to the counter, and a laugh falls from her lips faster than she can tamp her expression into something disapproving. He’s never heard her laugh before, not in a genuine way, and he likes the sound, the way it’s rough in her throat and curls on her lips like smoke. 

“That’s disturbing on so many levels.” She says, stepping up to the counter. “Small coffee. Room for cream and sugar.”

Stiles comes up behind her, whispering in her ear before she can bat him away. “Cream and sugar? I’m surprised you don’t take it black like your soul.”

She rolls her eyes, shuffling away from him. “Do you remember when that quip was witty and original because I honestly think it’s been decades.”

They’re still standing too close, and he can smell her perfume, something soft and flowery, and he wants to bury his face in her hair and just stay there for a little while. He thinks he should probably be more bothered about really wanting to kiss her, but honestly he’s no stranger to wanting people he can’t have. 

“Are you smelling me?” She asks disparagingly, giving him a sharp look.

“Only because I’m trying to figure out if that wet dog smell is actually you.” He replies, flashing his teeth in a smile and laughing as she shoves him. 

“You’re such a cunt, Stilinski.” She whispers in his ear, heading over to the far counter to pick up her drink as the barista asks him for his order. He just sticks out his tongue at her, because he’s not really good at playing it cool on good days. 

He gets hot chocolate and they sit at a tiny table that leaves their feet knocking together. “So you want to talk about Derek right?” She asks him as soon as they sit down. 

“Why would I want to talk about Derek?” He asks, because of all the irritating werewolves he’d want to talk about, Derek is pretty low on the list. Sure, he’s entertained some rather strange fantasies on occasion, but then again he’d probably have sex with most of the people at Beacon High. It’s not his fault everyone is so damn attractive.

She shrugs, taking a long sip of her drink. “You’re telling me I read those deep angry glances wrong this whole time?”

“It’s not my fault everyone is in love with me.” He says with a wink that earns him a kick under the table.

“You’re repulsive.” She says, her face twisted into a scowl that seems somehow fond.

“Why would you assume I only wanted to talk to you to get to Derek?” Stiles asks, nudging her calf with his toe. 

She scoots back, shrugging her shoulders. “It seemed like the most logical 

reason for you to drag me down here.”

“I can think of another.” He says, trying to look debonair and flirtatious. He thinks he probably looks like an idiot, but that can’t be helped.

“You want to know about some random supernatural being that’s plaguing Beacon Hills and for some reason I know some random fact that can help you save the world.” She offers, drawing fidgety patterns on the table with her forefinger. He wonders if she’s nervous, if he makes her nervous, and he doesn’t know how he feels about that.

“Or I just like you.” He says, shrugging and taking a sip of hot chocolate. “Or I’m using you in my dastardly plot to infiltrate the Hale family.”

“The second one seems more likely somehow.” She says dryly, and some of her hair is stuck in her coat and she has dark circles under her eyes and he wants to tell her about his mother and loss and he wants to figure out how her mouth tastes and make her smile. “You alright over there?”

He starts, nearly tipping over his cup. “Yeah of course I’m alright.” He grumbles, wishing he could pretend he wasn't blushing. “Why?”

She shrugs, looking pleased with herself. “Your heart rate is doing some interesting things.”

“Maybe you intimidate me.” He says, and it takes all of his self control not to wink. He only resists because he’s not sure he wants to get punched today.

She raises her eyebrows, giving him a calculated stare. “Are you flirting with me, Stiles? Is this a date?”

“Only if you’re flirting back.” He says, giving himself a mental pat on the back for being a smooth motherfucker even though he’s pretty sure some of his organs have stopped working and his palms are sweating. 

She just stares at him for a long moment, before reaching out for his collar and pulling him just a little bit closer so their noses almost brush. 

“So are you going to kiss me or...?” He asks quietly, entirely too afraid to do anything but stare at the smug little grin on her face. 

“Maybe if you’re good.” She says with her smoky laugh, leaning just a little too far and pressing her lips to his cheek.

She smiles when she leans back in her chair and raises her coffee cup to her lips and he thinks he likes her too much for this to be safe but he’s smiling back and he knows he doesn’t care.

She’s the fire and the smoke afterwards and he knows then he could love her.

**Author's Note:**

> every time u comment or leave kudos cora steals another one of stiles cute lil flannels and wears them around the house in her lil bare feet :)))))


End file.
